User blog:YouTubeKorea/ERB Skit Season 1 Episode Two 'Click'
(Sherlock and John are in Sherlock's house. They are watching TV.) William (in TV): Okay, let's get this over with!! Obama doesn't give a fuck about this country, and John would have been a way better fucking President. Sherlock: (sighs) John, there is really nothing to watch these days. I'm changing then channel. William(in TV): Hey you! Yeah right, Mr. Detective guy! Don't you dare turn off this show, or I'm stomping my ten-thousand dollar shoes on your motherfucking fac- (Sherlock changes channel) (ERB News starts) Theodore : WHAT'S UP, BITCHES!!! THEODORE IS HERE WITH SOME EPIC STUFF! John: Ugh, he never lets go of that loud, irritating voice. Sherlock: Ssh, I'm watching it. Theodore: BREAKING NEWS! Residents of ERBVille are disappearing EVERY DAY!!! Sherlock and John: What? Theodore: Nobody knows why, but residents have been disappearing mysteriously. Recent studies show that the last time anybody ever saw them, they were using the Internet! Sherlock: Hmm, very interesting. Theodore: There's only one man who can solve this mystery! And it's- (Sherlock turns off TV) Sherlock: That's it, John, I'm taking this case. John: I'm going with you. Sherlock: Fine, just wait a sec, I need to empty my bladder. John: But you never used that bathroom before, and it looks so old. Sherlock: Exactly. (Sherlock goes to toilet) John: ... Sherlock: AAAAH!!! John: What? What is it? Sherlock: Look! I found a box of VCR tapes in the toilet! John: Eww, the smell. Good thing you never used it, Sherlock. Sherlock: Indeed. And look. The box says 'About the disappearance of the residents' A FEW MINUTES LATER (Sherlock puts VCR tape in the VCR player) Sherlock: Right, let's have a look, shall we? (The TV turns on, and Doctor is shown) Doctor: Right, is this working well? Sherlock: But...but it's Doctor! Doctor: Yeah, I am definitely Doctor. Sherlock: Wait. This is recorded. How can you hear me? Doctor: Oh, I have a manuscript over here. (Sherlock looks over at John, who is writing the conversation) John: You never know when this might get handy. Sherlock: Good work, John, keep writing. So, what up with this whole disappearances? Doctor: See, there's this video in the Internet, and it's locked so no one can delete it. When you watch this video, it sends you back in time. I watched it, and I was sent back in time about...uhh...fifty years from when you are. Sherlock: I see. May I ask what is the title of the video? Doctor: Uhh...I don't know, sorry. Sherlock: Drat. Doctor: Why, wanna watch? Here, I have a link. Here. (Doctor shows Sherlock link to the video) Sherlock: Thanks. John: Waaaait, Sherlock, you're actually going to watch- Sherlock: Shut up. John: (stops writing) No, this is serious, Sherlock! You heard Doctor, if you watch it, you- Sherlock: I KNOW, JOHN, BUT MY CURIOSITY IS GETTING THE BETTER OF ME! Doctor: Uhh...this is all, there's no more in the manuscript, so I can't communicate with you. This tape is almost finished, so last-minute reminders. Whatever you do, don't click the video. Don't click. Click and you're dead. John: See? Doctor: ...Good luck. (Tape stops) Sherlock: I don't know about you, but I'm watching the video. John: Fine, I'm watching the rest of the VCR tapes. (Sherlock goes to laptop, John puts in second VCR tape) Sherlock: Aha. Found it. (Second tape starts) Doctor: Oh yeah, I now remember the name of the video. (Sherlock clicks the video) Doctor: It's called "2 Guys 1 Cup". John: WHAT??? (2 Girls 1 Cup background music starts to play, Sherlock gasps) Sherlock: No...no...don't do that...aaAAAAAAHHH!!! (Sherlock disappears) John: SHERLOCK, NOOOO!!! (John watches the video.) (The video stars Justin and Adolf , Adolf drinking beer from a cup, and Justin starts to sing) Justin: AND I'M LIKE, BABY, BABY, BABY, OOOOH LIKE John: (covers ears) AAARRGH!!! (John shoots laptop) John: Thank god. (Just then, Justin and Adolf kicks door open and comes in.) Justin: THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE, MINE (John's ears bleed, and John falls to ground) Adolf: Good job. Vith zis, ve can rule ze WORLD!!! Justin: Yeah. (Justin looks at Adolf, Adolf looks at Justin) Justin: Uhh...when we're done with killing everybody...wanna make out? Adolf: No, I vanna make out NOW. Justin: HELL YEAH (Justin and Adolf bring their faces closer and closer) Albus : Can I join? I'm gay, too. Justin: Sorry, we don't allow old men. Albus: YOU DARE CALL ME OLD? SECTUMSEMPRA! (Albus shoots the spell at Justin's crotch) Justin: NOOOOO, MY BANGERZ! (Justin's crotch bleed, and Justin falls to the ground) Destiny : Ooh, Bangerz. Albus: Wait, I thought you blew up in Episode 1. Destiny: Fuck that. Albus and Adolf: Huh? Destiny: When I come under fire, I can hashtag handle it. Albus: Oh. Destiny: Anyway. (Destiny starts twerking) Albus and Adolf: AAAARRGH!!! (Albus and Adolf's eyes bleed, and they fall to the ground.) John: (ears still bleeding) Serves you right, assholes. CAST Peter Alexis Shukoff as Doctor, Albus Lloyd Leonard Ahlquist as'' William, Theodore, Adolf'' Zach Sherwin as Sherlock Kyle Mooney as John Michelle Glavan as Destiny Category:Blog posts